As a gyro sensor using micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) technology, a gyro sensor which sets a movable body from a catch state to a release state, allows the movable body to freely vibrate in an x direction and detects vibration of the movable body in a y direction based on the Coriolis force has been proposed.
However, at the time of catching the movable body, the movable body and a catch-and-release mechanism are mechanically brought into contact with each other, and as a result, an extraneous material may be generated or the movable body or the catch-and-release mechanism may be deformed. These problems may impede an appropriate catch operation.
Therefore, there has been demand for a structure which can prevent generation of the extraneous material and deformation of the movable body or the catch-and-release mechanism in the sensor device having the catch-and-release mechanism.